Alguien como TÚ
by Nessa Crazyinlove
Summary: Katniss y Peeta son amigos desde siempre. Ambos van de flor en flor y no quieren relaciones ni compromisos. Cada uno tiene sus razones para no quererlas. Pero la llegada de una nueva persona a sus vidas irá destruyendo la relación hasta que no quede nada. Y Peeta no está dispuesto a perderla. Ni ahora ni nunca.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss

Siempre he tenido ese impulso de hacer algo nuevo cada día.

Los que me conocen, suelen decir que he pasado por demasiada mierda.

Lo sé... lo sé.

Se que suena muy mal,y mas que lo diga una señorita, pero entiendanme, esa es la palabra que mejor lo define.

Dicen que soy fuerte, alegre, que soporto todo lo que me echen encima. Que lo doy todo por las personas a las que quiero.

Debo confesar que no siempre soy así. Tampoco digo que sea bipolar.

Creo que voy por... ¿interés?

Mmm no creo que esa sea la palabra que mejor lo defina, pero esque tampoco hay muchas que encajen ahí.

De cara mis familiares y amigos, esa es la imagen que quiero dar. Quiero que piensen eso. Además, lo necesito. No me pregunten porqué, simplemente es una necesidad tan grande como comer o dormir.

Y bueno, los que no me conocen, piensan que soy una... una...Puta.

No quiero ni imaginarme de lo que estarás pensando ahora mismo sobre mí.

¿Que me gusta aparentar y estar con chicos? Si, no lo niego.

Tampoco niego que tengo secretos, tantos que algunos te harían enfadar, otros llorar y reír. Y algunos ruborizarte.

Pero como todo, tiene su comienzo.

Y ese comienzo tiene nombre y apellidos:

Peeta Mellark

Él es muchas cosas para mí, pero entre todas ellas, la que más destaca es que es mi mejor amigo.

Ha sido él quien en innumerables ocasiones me ha defendido de los demás, quien se ha ofrecido cuando he necesitado un hombro en el que llorar y con quien siempre salgo de fiesta y lo paso bienPero entre él y yo siempre ha habido un límite, una línea que jamás hemos cruzado.

Y en cierto modo es lo mejor para los dos.

Me atrae fisicamente, y le quiero un montón. Pero aparte de que es mi mejor amigo, es como yo.

Le gusta la fiesta, y de vez en cuando descuidarse. Ejem... no digo mas. Creo que pillais la indirecta, ¿no?

Bueno, el caso, es que si nos juntamos, seríamos como el volcán Vesubio de Pompeya.

Y no es recomendable.

¡Ah! y por cierto, de señorita nada.

Bueno, bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es corto, pero necesitaba una pequeña introducción para que entendierais algunas cosas antes de que comenzase a subir el primer capitulo.

¿Qué pensais de ellos? Yo creo que van a ser un poquito picantes.

Y hablando de picante, esta historia creo que lo será. Meteré algo de contenido subidito de tono.

Lo aviso, luego mo vengais con quejas.

Y digo que creo que metere de ese contenido, no que lo vaya a hacer. Depende del rumbo de la historia, y claro, si quiero.

Comenzaré a subir cuando tenga dos capitulos hechos.

¡Tu opinión es importante!

N.M.P.

Ps. Podeis leer la misma historia pero con los personajes originales en mi wattpad. Os dejo el link por si estais interesados.

story/16487534-alguien-como-t%C3%BA

user/Nerea_AlwaysWithYou


	2. Chapter 2

Me doy una vuelta. Y me vuelvo a dar otra, hasta quedar cara a cara contra mi reflejo.

Por lo general, mi aspecto no suele importarme, y mucho menos como luce mi trasero en los vaqueros ajustados. Pero hoy es la foto de grupo, tengo, necesito estar guapa.

Me acerco un poco mas a el espejo, y me aplico una base de polvos en la cara. Luego un poco de rímel, y tras ver el resultado de lejos, me mando un beso y salgo por la puerta de mi habitación.

No es raro que me mande un beso. Llevo haciendo ese gesto desde que comencé a los trece años a ponerme tacones. Solía hacerlo para decirme a mí misma un «Guapísima». La verdad, me subia mucho la moral. Y lo sigue haciendo.

Cuando llego a la cocina, veo un tazón de leche con cereales ya preparado, y sonrío.

Sé que ha sido Peeta.

Todas las mañanas, independientemente de si hay clase o no, viene a la misma hora a prepararme el desayuno.

A veces me trae panecillos, otros días galletas recién horneadas o tortitas de mantequilla. Todo hecho por él y su madre. Y que sepas que están para chuparse los dedos.

Me estoy llevando una cucharada de cereales a la boca cuando, buscándole, le encuentro arrodillado en nuestra pila de peliculas antiguas, en el salón.

Me apoyo en la puerta, y sigo comiendo sin decir nada.

Sé que está buscando Grease para verla luego, esta noche.

Es como una tradición que tenemos. Todos los viernes, después de comer, nos sentamos a ver la pelicula.

Es nuestro mejor momento del día.

Ahora mismo le estoy viendo meter la cabeza en el armario, tal vez si...

-¡Peeta!

Él da un bote y se da con la cabeza en el mueble.

Me aguanto la risa como puedo, pero al final acaba saliendo.

-¿Esta es tu manera de darme los buenos días, Kat?

Me llevo la última cucharada del tazón a la vez que finjo pensarlo.

Cuando trago, le digo:

-Me gusta más la que me das tú todos los días.

Camino hacia la cocina para dejar el tazón, y me cuelgo al cuello mi cámara Canon.

Esta preciosidad nunca me la dejo en casa.

Escucho los pasos de Peeta por el pasillo, y cuando llega a la cocina, veo que se está acariciando la cabeza, justo en el lado donde se ha dado.

Esbozo una sonrisa cuando gruñe.

-¿Te sirve un lo siento? - ahora es su turno de sonreír.

- Me serviría un beso -ruedo los ojos, y cojo las llaves del coche.

De un plumazo, Peeta me las quita de las manos.

-Yo conduzco - dice mientras sale de mi casa, aún con la sonrisa en mi boca.

Yo le imito, y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

- A veces pienso que te gusta demasiado mi coche - le digo cuando me siento a su lado en el monoplaza.

-Este pequeño es demasiado bonito para que lo conduzcas tú - le doy un empujón no muy fuerte. Y aunque le diera con todas mis fuerzas, no podría mover a esta gran roca.

-No deberías decir esas cosas. Puede que ya no te deje manejarlo - ignorándome, cierra los ojos mientras enciende el motor.

-¿Ves como ronronea? Es tan sexy...- me muerdo el labio inferior callándome la risa.

Este chico...

-Y tu das pena - abre los ojos y me mira divertido.

-Y yo no tengo la culpa de que tú estes celosa - y es cuando me sonríe.

Sonrío, me pongo las gafas de sol y le digo:

-Cuando quieras, Princesa.

Niega divertido con la cabeza, y mueve algunas marchas para poner en movimiento el coche.

Con las ventanas bajadas, el viento me da en la cara. Es suave y fresco, como las caricias de un bebé.

Hace que mi pelo se revuelva. Puede que cuando lleguemos al instituto y me mire en el espejo monte una escena.

Bueno vale, para que mentir, lo voy a hacer. Siempre lo hago.

Me recuesto un poco en el asiento, disfrutando de la sensación.

Y me tiro un buen rato así, por lo menos, lo que dura el viaje desde nuestras casas al instituto.

Sigo recostada y con los ojos cerrados cuando escucho a Erik apagar el motor.

- Katniss, cuando abras los ojos, no te asustes.

-¿Porqué?

- Se te ha corrido el rimel - abro los ojos y nerviosa bajo el espejo de la guantera.

Con mis manos temblorosas, inspecciono mis ojos.

Los tengo tal cual los dejé antes de salir de mi habitación.

Fulmino con la mirada a Peeta, que se está partiendo el culo.

-No es gracioso.

-Si lo es.

-Lo que tu digas - digo con los dientes apretados.

Extiendo mi mano hacia Peeta.

-Las llaves - exijo.

Me las lanza muy a su pesar y las guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Creo que llevaré yo luego a mi pequeño - intenta ponerme cara de pena, pero sabe que cuando se trata de privarle un capricho, nunca me gana.

-Y lo digo enserio, Katniss, no te pongas nerviosa- frunzo el ceño.

¿Y porqué iba yo a...?

Ahh, vale.

Ahora lo entiendo.

Ru.

Tengo que pellizcarme dos veces la mano para estar segura de que estoy despierta.

Cuando estoy completamente segura de que esa chica es Ru, lo único de lo que soy capazcde articular es un:

- Oh, Dios Mío.

Hola! Ya estoy otra vez aquí. Espero no tener muchas faltas :S

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?

Recordad que comentar y votar no cuesta nada. Necesito vuestro apoyo!

Os va gustando lo que veis? jeje espero que sí.

¿Qué creen sobre Rose? A saber lo que se ha hecho esta chica jaja.

Nos vemos en el próximo

XOXO


End file.
